1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair transplanter for transplanting follicles, and more particularly, to an automatic hair transplanter for transplanting follicles which enables a reduction in the time taken for follicle transplantation and also the minimization of transplantation operator fatigue in a follicle transplantation process.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A large number of people suffer from alopecia, that is, excessive loss of hair, such as the hair on one's head. Here, a region of hair loss is remarkably shown compared to a region of no hair loss. Therefore, some alopecia patients wear wigs for beauty, thereby preventing regions of hair loss from being remarkably shown.
However, it is inconvenient to wear and manage a wig, and a wig does not harmonize with existing hair and thus is followed by the sense of difference. Also, a region on which a wig can be put is limited.
For these reasons, alopecia patients who have hair transplantation in regions of hair loss are increasing lately.
Since hair transplantation results in long-term maintenance of the effect of covering a region of hair loss and no sense of difference from existing hair, the number of alopecia patients who consider hair transplantation is constantly increasing.
Meanwhile, a manual hair transplanter for transplanting follicles is generally used in a hair transplantation procedure.
An existing manual hair transplanter for transplanting follicles includes a needle containing a follicle and a rod for pressurizing the follicle contained in the needle. In the process of inserting the needle containing the follicle into skin and then withdrawing the needle, the follicle is transplanted into the skin by pressurizing the follicle inserted into the skin with the rod.
Using such an existing manual hair transplanter for transplanting follicles, it is possible to transplant a follicle in a region of hair loss. However, only one follicle is transplanted through one needle, and thus it takes a considerable time to transplant hundreds to thousands of follicles in a region of hair loss.
Also, in the case of the existing manual hair transplanter for transplanting follicles, a body containing the needle is lifted by a transplantation operator's hand work, that is, with the transplantation operator's thumb, index finger, etc., to withdraw the needle. Therefore, when transplanting hundreds to thousands of follicles into a region of hair loss, the transplantation operator feels considerable fatigue due to repeated hand works, and transplantation operators who work for a long period may suffer from a musculoskeletal disease.
For the aforementioned reasons, development of an automatic hair transplanter for transplanting follicles which enables a reduction in the time taken for follicle transplantation and also the minimization of transplantation operator fatigue in a follicle transplantation process is under way in the corresponding field, but satisfactory results have not been obtained so far.